bandochatfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Capitulo 4
Cap 4- Piratas de verdade? Mostrem o seu valor! Data Log: Dia 8 Resumo Ao chegar em Burou, um tanto frustrados, por estarem com pouco dinheiro, o bando desembarca desmotivado, porém ao chegar na vila, veem uma casa destruida e um grupo rendendo uma criança. Eram os Bounty Hunters que buscavam o Wanted do Bando do Chat, por acharem que era um grupo fraco. O bando se dividiu para lutar separadamente com os adversários. Com as vitórias, o Bando do Chat embarca para a proxima aventura, já sem Marcelo que ficou para resolver assuntos pessoais. Lutas * Higor e Malk Vs Kenta - Os dois descobrem que Kenta é um habilidoso lutador, porém sem muita força, após deslocar um braço de Malk, a luta vira e com tecnicas de distração, conseguem vencer Kenta, que desiste da luta. * Thief e Afro Vs Gina - Gina, utiliza de armamento pesado e artimanhas para lutar. Afro consegue pegar a mochila da adversária, conseguindo um revolver, porém ela explode na mão do carpinteiro, detonada por Gina. Em seguida, ela pega um Mushi e diz que algo acontecerá em 3 minutos. Afro se recobra, encontra uma moto e a usa para atropelar Gina. Inutilizada, ela não pode usar o canhão que veio do céu, chamado por ela e desmaia. * Sakura e Ruby Vs May e Hem - Sakura segura a luta, enquanto Ruby prepara um tranquilizante pesado. Com a droga preparada, Hem é o acertado, quando Sakura desfere a seringa em seu corpo. May tenta lutar mesmo com o irmão apagado, mas não tem sucesso e perde. * Chou Vs Gotto - Em um combate aos moldes de David e Golias, Chou corajosamente luta contra o gigante Gotto. Trocando golpes freneticamente, os dois acabam ficando exaustos. Dando tudo que tem, em um ataque final, ambos se chocam e Chou sai vencedor. * Azuki Vs Althea - O cozinheiro luta bravamente contra o armamento de Althea, porém não tem sucesso. Kenji aparece e ajuda, fazendo Althea fugir ferida do local. * Sorriso e Quidi Vs Bo - Movido pela máscara, Bo ataca com golpes que quebram os ossos e consegue quebrar dois dedos do espadachim, logo no inicio da luta. Num combinado de cortes de sabre, machado e força Jedi, os dois vencem a luta, matando Bo. Sorriso pega a máscara para sí. * Marcus Vs Oswald - Oswald ataca com golpes, que cortam Marcus. O capitão contra-ataca com um poderoso soco, mas seu adversário o surpreende, envenenando-o com uma faca. Marcus fica paralizado, aparentando derrota, mas utiliza seu Deciblast, exalando som por seus poros, derrotando Oswald. Kenji aparece e carrega o capitão até o GoingXD Primeira Aparição * Oswald * Kenta * Gotto * May e Hem * Bo * Gina * Alteha * Kenji Participantes * Higor * Malk * Thief * Afro * Sakura * Chou * Sorriso * Quidi Sai do Bando * Marcelo Golpes * Kenta - Back Neck Kick, 30 Hit, The Marvelous Combo! * Gina - Hot Shots, Demo-Lition * May e Hem - Twins of Evil, Girlschool, 2 Kick Strike, 4 Punch Strike, Motorhead * Chou - 88 Socos Traumatizantes em Chamas, Power Zetsu-Dan Wave, Triple Zetsu-Dan Geyser, Giga Drill Zetsu-Dan * Gotto - Chain Mega Punch, Megaton Punch, Iron Megaton Fist * Althea - Benedict Shotgun, Holy Punishment, Nail to the Cross * Azuki - Chop Chop Master * Quidi - URSS T-1000, Combinado Sorriso/Quidi - X-Strike * Bo - Bone Dust * Marcus - Mach Punch, Deciblast * Oswald - Bloody Fists Categoria:Resumo dos Capitulos